


The Empty Ones

by Writing_Doodle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Twilight Town, Uncanny Valley, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a legend around Twilight Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been slightly disappointed that the games didn't make the Nobodies' existence as living rifts in how the universe worked more physically noticeable so I decided to fix that. In a way.

There's a legend around Twilight Town. 

It's nothing too big. Too epic.

A simple little fairy tale, told to keep little children from wandering around at night.

The Empty Ones, they are called. 

Hardly a creative name, but it stuck. It _is_ a rather apt description. 

They would appear in times where people were scarce. Where they can go about unnoticed. 

The Empty Ones look like people at first  
glance. People wearing clothes so black it looks like it was made from the shadows they hid in. 

But if you managed to get closer, to get a second look. You would notice... things were _off_. 

Off. 

Not the right word. 

Things were _wrong_. 

Yes. _Wrong_. Deeply _wrong_. The kind of _wrong_ that leaves you shaken to the core but unable to explain why. 

Their skin is pale. White. Some people say it's almost grey. It looks like whatever pigment was there was washed out. 

Their eyes are bright. Too bright. But dull. Too dull. The colors pop from their bleached forms, almost glowing. But they are dead. They hold no light. Nothing. 

Space shifts around them. As if the universe almost couldn't handle their existence. Colors fade around them, but regain vibrance when they leave. 

Their faces are masks. Expressionless. Even worse is when they _try_ to emote. It's an exaggerated, empty gesture. Disturbing to watch. Accurate, but _fake_. Plastic. 

They are called the Empty Ones because that's exactly how they make you feel when you see them. 

Empty. 

But it's just a legend.

The Empty Ones aren't real. How can such creatures possibly exist?


End file.
